Keep Me Close
by RukiRomance
Summary: AU - Yuuki doesn't exist. Rido isn't a threat, but a loving uncle. Time-line would be after the Kiryuu tragedy. Kaname rescues Zero from a Level E and take's the boy home. Upon much debating, Juri and Haruka adopt Zero as their son. M for later chapters!
1. Healing Open Wounds

_**Keep Me Close**_

_**Chapter 1 – Healing Open Wounds**_

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I think my life is on fast forward...There has been so much going on that I just want to crawl under a rock with my laptop, which is no longer unnamed (I named him Zero! ^_^), and make a permanent home here! I think this is going to be some what short. Maybe 6-8 chapters long. But I'm still brainstorming. Anyway, please enjoy the yummy new story. Reviews are greatly appreciated and inspire me to write. PMs are also welcomed.

**Summary: AU -** Yuuki doesn't exist. Rido isn't a threat, but a loving uncle. Time-line would be after the Kiryuu tragedy. Kaname rescues Zero from a Level E and take's the boy home. Upon much debating, Juri and Haruka adopt Zero as their son, making him and Kaname brothers.

**Warning(s): **violence, language, sexual situations, shotacon, yaoi and incest (technically they aren't really brothers but... just in case). _**Obviously this is rated M. Yaoi is boy's love (male x male). Don't like, don't read, simple as that. Everyone else, ENJOY!!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Matsuri Hino's Vampire Knight. If I did, Zero would be the main character and Kaname would make sweet love to him every chance he got! However, I do own the OCs I create, my laptop, the plots of my stories, and the sadomasochistic plot bunnies that use and abuse my uncensored thoughts as material for their story ideas (which they force me to write).

* * *

**Healing Open Wounds**

_The purity of the white snow was tainted by the evidence of death. Blood painted the once white ground an angry red. Silence fell upon the charred ruins of the Kiryuu residence; an eerie silence that echoed the pain and fear felt by the tormented souls of the Hunter family. Lurking in the shadows of the surrounding woods, a predator scents blood in the air and races to investigate. It's crazed blood-red eyes drowned in bloodlust; clouded by insanity._

_In the rubble, a young boy groans. A large wooden beam has pinned his lithe body, preventing much movement. His amethyst eyes search frantically for any signs of his family. He couldn't remember what happened. Frightened, he tries to pull himself from the debris. In his weakened state, he doesn't move very far. He finally realizes his legs are pinned and his arm is cut deeply, bleeding profusely. Scared, injured, and immobilized, the young boy is oblivious to the danger quickly approaching._

* * *

"Kaname-sama, are you certain? Dinner will be done within the hour and it has already started to get dark. Shouldn't you wait until tomorrow to return Takuma-kun's book?"

Holding back a frustrated sigh, Kaname continues to put on his coat and boots, ignoring the petite woman trailing after him. The young pureblood prince had been followed persistently throughout the Kuran mansion by Marie, the meek and mousey Head Maid. The young woman was a common vampire, or a Level C, and looked to be in her early to mid twenties. Her black hair elegantly resting just above her shoulders, framing her face by being slightly longer in the front. Her gray eyes held a genuine innocence, shimmering with unguarded concern for her young charge.

The young brunet made his way past the worrisome maid and continued into the vast study to retrieve the manga he was going to be returning to Takuma, the bubbly and easygoing blond noble and the grandson of Asato Ichijou.

Not appreciating being ignored, Marie was hot on the young Prince's heels.

"Kaname-sama, your mother and father placed you in my care. I can't have you, the Kuran Prince, roaming the woods at night. It's not safe." Marie tried to reason with Kaname. She has watched the young Prince grow up from the time he was just a few years old. If anything happened to him, she would never forgive herself.

Juri and Haruka Kuran were currently on a business trip. They had been away for the last four days and would not be back for another three. The young prince was often left at home, never once complaining or objecting his parents absence. After all, they are doing their best to spread pacifist ideology among vampires to encourage a peaceful coexistence with humans. An example of their hard work was their location of residence. A few miles from their mansion lived a well known hunter family. They had agreed to help spread pacifism between the two races. By agreeing to help, they moved and made a home not far from several noble residences.

Kaname turned around, facing Marie with an innocent smile. "Hai, hai. I understand, Marie-san. But I made a promise to Takuma that I would have his book back to him before tomorrow. If I leave now, I'll be back before dinner is served. You have my word."

The worried look on the young maid's face didn't ease. There really was a reason she didn't want the young Master going out. There has been a Level E sighting about 10 miles from the Kuran Mansion, not that far from the Ichijou residence, originating in the surrounding wooded area. It was actually spotted by a few hunters. It's whereabouts are unknown but the sighting being in a neighborhood full of nobles, hunters, and a family of purebloods, the Level E must be power hungry and completely mad. The raven haired maid was brought out of her thoughts by the smooth voice of the boy in front of her.

"Marie-san, I am 13 years old now with almost fully developed powers. I can take care of myself."

Being looked down on was one of the things Kaname couldn't stand. He was a pureblood. A Prince at that! He should be able to handle walking a few miles to his friends house. He wasn't a kid anymore...

Sighing, the maid pulled Kaname into a tight embrace. Normally, a service-hand was forbidden to interact with the Masters of the house, but the Kuran's were different in the aspect. Every single one of their 'servants' were considered family. Marie could be seen as Kaname's older sister, although there is still a level of respect between the service-hands and the Royal Family.

Kaname stood completely still, hands at his sides. He waited patiently until he was released. He knew Marie could get overly emotional sometimes, and he didn't mind the extra attention.

"Alright, you can go. But please promise me that you will be alert of your surroundings at all times. Danger lurks in the woods beyond the gates."

Like always, Marie couldn't refuse the shimmering auburn eyes of the young Prince. _He is sure going to be quite the charmer when he gets older,_ she thought. Releasing Kaname, she smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't be long, 'k? I'll worry and then send a search party for you. Then when we find you, I'll make sure to never let you out of my sight again."

Kaname chuckled, ironically she actually would do what she said. Marie had always treated Kaname like a younger brother and at times could be a little too overprotective. But who could blame her? She was always around when the young Prince was growing up. It wasn't that long ago that they were sitting in the Great Room playing chess. Marie was always there when Haruka and Juri were on business related trips. Other than that they spent as much time with their son as possible.

"Thank-you onee-san! I will be careful, I promise." The smile on Kaname's face made Marie hug him quickly again before returning to the kitchen to help with dinner. She loved it when Kaname called her onee-san. It made her feel like she was someone special to the Prince.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kaname was left alone by the staff. After picking up the manga Takuma had lent him, he tucked it into the inner pocket of his jacket. He didn't want to accidentally drop it in the snow and ruin his best friends favorite manga.

Opening the heavy maple front door, Kaname announced his departure and as he closed the door behind him he heard Marie-san shout, "Be careful!"

The snow crunched under Kaname's feet as he walked down the wide path from the front steps to the massive iron gates surrounding the property. When he made it to the end of the walkway, he nodded at the guard on duty who smiled and opened the gate for him.

Buttoning the top button of his jacket, Kaname tucked his hands into his pockets. The Ichijou mansion wasn't very far. There was only one house separating the two vampire mansions, though they were still a few miles distance from each other. Kaname remembered his mother speaking of a family of hunters moving in nearby. He wondered if that was who moved into the house he would soon be passing.

The winter air was still, and the only sound was the snow compacting under the young brunet's boots. As he promised, Kaname was staying alert. A sudden unsettling feeling in his gut had him heightening his senses for anything out of the ordinary. His pupils fully dilated, taking in as much light as they possibly could to see deep into the darkness of the woods. The trees surrounding the area were void of all their leaves, leaving bare branches that were twisted and eerie. Kaname thought they looked like something from a scary movie. He just hoped there weren't any monsters hiding in their shadows.

* * *

_The scent of blood was mixed with that of burning pine, but still the beast ran on. Crimson eyes were frantically trying to locate the source of the flowing lifeblood. A low growl emanated from the beast's chest. The scent grew stronger as the beast's speed increased. The trees thinned as heavy feet slowed to a leisurely walk, craving eyes landed on the ruins of a destroyed home. The blood smelled fresh, and human. White fangs slipped passed lips as they pulled into a dangerous grin. It's prey wasn't going anywhere. _

_Heavy breathing and crunching snow reached the ears of the silver-haired boy pinned beneath the fallen wooden beam. Turning his head in the direction of the sound, his eyes landed on a male figure, hunched and swaying as he walked. As his amethyst eyes further inspected the approaching man, fear consumed him when he noticed the pointed canines. The vampire reached down and grasped the end of the beam pinning the boy, hurling it a few yards away, making the boy gasp and wince in pain as the beam raked down his body. Now free, the boy tries to crawl away from the stalking vampire. It was no use, the beast grabbed one of the boys legs and pulled him back, crouching down to get closer to his prey. _

* * *

A sudden gust of wind made Kaname pull a hand from his pocket and try to keep his hair from obscuring his vision. What he didn't expect was the scent of human blood and burning wood to invade his nose. Being a pureblood made it less likely for him to go into full bloodlust, however, he was still young and the smell of blood wafting into his nasal passage was tainted and had him clenching his teeth.

Almost instantly, Kaname ran off the road and into the dark woods. There was something about the blood smell that had him almost fearful and worried at the same time. It was a strange feeling actually, like he could smell the emotions coming from the person whose blood was spilling.

It wasn't an uncommon ability among purebloods to be able to sense the emotions of a being by the scent their blood carried. However, the development of such advanced abilities usually appear after a pureblood has reached a mature age of eighteen. For Kaname, having only gone through puberty 4 years ago, he shouldn't be able to tap into any advanced abilities that should still be dormant for several more years. That is, unless his development and growth are at a rate much more advanced than what his years indicate.

As his speed increased, Kaname was a blur zipping through the crippling trees. The Prince was going deeper into the woods until the trees suddenly thinned into a clearing, his line of sight locking on a hunched figure a few yards away in the destroyed ruins of what looked like a house. The smell of blood was much stronger than before, and it appeared to be coming from the direction of the ruins. But now that he was closer, he picked up a new scent; salt.

Taking a few hesitant steps forward, Kaname saw the figure grab something and lift it as it moved to stand. The young Prince experienced rage for the first time, his chocolate eyes morphed into blazing crimson as he watched the figure pull a boy from the ground by the front of his shirt. Kaname's mind registered the state of the boy in seconds, noting the tattered t-shirt and shorts, the many bruises blotching ivory skin, the frightened look in his eyes that were wet with tears and the wound on his arm that was still bleeding.

As if in fast forward, Kaname appeared behind the figure and plunged his clawed hand directly into it's heart through it's back. A howl escaped the crazed vampire before erupting into dust. It's clothes dropped to the ground along with the boy who let out a grunt and started coughing as he tried to sit up.

Kaname licked the blood from his hand, making a face of distaste as the vile, crazed blood hit his taste buds. Slowly he could feel his anger disappear as his eyes returned to their normal murky brown. Strong emotions surfaced as Kaname turned to face the boy. He was finally able to get a better look at him now that they were just a few feet apart. To Kaname, the boy looked like a fallen angel. His silver hair enhanced striking amethyst irises and accented his ivory skin. If he had to guess, Kaname would say they were around the same age.

Picking up the long jacket the Level E was wearing, Kaname made his way closer to the boy and draped it over his shoulders. He made sure to be as gentle and make himself as nonthreatening as possible so he didn't frighten the boy further. However, the boy flinched when the jacket touched his body, only to groan as his arm hit a brick and started to bleed heavily again.

"Here, let me see that."

Kaname's voice was gentle as he reached for the boy's injured arm. When the only reaction was the arm being moved away, he looked up and was met with terrified lavender orbs.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help. I can make the pain go away."

The boy hesitated then moved his arm closer for Kaname to reach it, a whimper escaping his quivering lips. Scooting closer, Kaname gently held the injured arm as he lowered his head to the wound. Looking up one last time, he could see the confusion and fear still showing on the boy's features. Smiling to reassure the frightened preteen, Kaname decided to gain some trust before he did anything that might put the boy in more distress.

"My name is Kaname. Mind telling me yours?"

"K-Kiryuu... Z-Zero Ki-Kiryuu..."

The boy, now known as Zero, was shivering. Kaname adjusted the overcoat to cover more of Zero's exposed body, wary of the many injuries covering the smaller boy's limbs.

"Will you allow me to stop the bleeding, Zero?"

Still a little uncertain, Zero hesitantly nodded.

"Don't pull away. If you do... well, just don't, 'k."

Zero nodded again, curious as to what the brunet was going to do. Kaname leaned down and licked from one end of the wound the the other. Zero whimpered as the feel of Kaname's warm tongue slid across his freezing skin, creating a tingling sensation. After another quick swipe of his tongue, Kaname sat up and revealed a no-longer injured arm.

"H-How... W-what did..."

"My saliva has healing properties. Being a hunter, I assumed you already knew. But the the look on you face shows otherwise."

Carefully choosing his words to not cause Zero to panic, Kaname smiled just enough to show his barely visible fangs. If they were aroused they would descend and become longer, being able to pierce through flesh.

"I'm a pureblood. But don't freak out, okay? I don't feed off of humans. I'm on a strict diet of an experimental chemical compound intended to replace feeding from people by force. Um... here, see?"

Kaname reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a tin container, opening it and holding it out in his open palm for Zero to see its contents. There were about a dozen little white, round pills filling the compact case. Zero looked at Kaname, nodding in understanding. With a smile, Kaname took Zero's hand and stood up, pulling the smaller boy closer. Draping one of Zero's arms over his shoulder, Kaname wrapped his arm around the boy's waist, supporting most of his weight.

"You're all alone, aren't you?"

Kaname didn't want to be insensitive and bluntly tell Zero his family was no longer living. He figured that Zero had figured it out on his own already, and he was right. Zero lowered his head, hair covering his eyes, and nodded. Kaname frowned. Seeing the silver-haired boy look so defeated broke his heart.

"C'mon. You can come home with me."

Zero lifted his head and looked at Kaname, his eyes puffy and tear-filled. Kaname flashed a genuine smile at the surprised look Zero freely expressed.

"Try not to pass out, 'k?"

Before Zero could ask why, Kaname took off with inhuman speed. The sudden movement took Zero's breath away and he didn't have a chance to register what had happened before his vision went black. Kaname couldn't suppress a giggle when he felt Zero's body go limp against his. It was going to happen anyway and he knew it. After all, Zero was just a human and couldn't adjust to the initial speed they were traveling at. And not even twenty seconds had passed before Kaname was at the front door of his home. Opening the door he supported Zero's weight fully while he tried to catch his breath.

"K-Kaname-sama!!" Marie was already ready to catch the boys as Kaname stumbled over the slight rise in the carpet. Helping the exhausted brunet, he refused to let go of the injured human. She had scented human blood just moments before Kaname had opened the door and confirmed it was coming from the silver-haired boy the Prince was carrying.

"'M fine, onee-san. Zero needs medical attention though,"

Kaname was already making his way down the long hallway to his room, Marie following closely behind him. Once they reached their destination, Marie quickly opened the door and move inside to let the boys in. Kaname made his way over to the massive king sized bed and placed Zero, who was still unconscious, on one side. Brushing a few strands of silver hair from Zero's face, Kaname frowned. The younger boy was going to be in a world of pain if he wasn't treated while he was unconscious. As if reading his mind, Marie placed a hand on Kaname's shoulder.

"I will go fetch Hiro to come take a look at him. You should rest as well, using your powers like that is dangerous." Marie headed to the door and smiled at her young charge. In her eyes, he was no longer a child, especially after today.

"Thank you. Oh, and onee-san?"

Before she closed the door she looked back, "Hai, Kaname-sama?"

Looking down, Kaname lowered his voice.

"Please don't contact mother and father about this. I... I'll inform them myself when Zero wakes up."

Marie smiled, _Kaname has most definitely grown. This boy, I wonder what the Prince sees in him..._

"Very well. I'll bring up some tea after I've informed Hiro. Get some rest, young Master."

Kaname nodded. Once Marie left, he decided to get comfortable. Removing his shoes, socks, and jacket, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a two pairs of pajamas. One for himself, and one for Zero after Hiro looks at his wounds. After he removed his clothes, Kaname decided to just wear an undershirt and shorts, his exhausted body was too overheated to wear his usual silk pajamas.

Pulling back the deep red comforter and matching silk sheets, Kaname climbed into bed next to Zero and leaned against the headboard. Glancing at the human boy, Kaname couldn't help but wonder why he had felt so emotional when he had seen the Level E mistreat Zero. Something deep in his heart told him to protect the boy. The pureblood prince chalked it up to instincts. Zero was in danger, and being that he was vulnerable and injured, he was unable to protect himself. Although it made the most sense, it didn't seem like it was the real reason behind his actions.

A soft but firm knock on his door brought Kaname from his thoughts.

"Enter."

Hiro opened the door and bowed, his midnight hair falling into his face. A black medical bag was held in a white gloved hand at his side. The suit he wore was black, accenting his white silk gloves and pale skin. Upon rising, his hazel eyes widened slightly as they landed on the human child laying next to the Prince on top of the bed coverings. Making his way over to the side where Zero was placed, he set his bag on the night stand.

Kaname watched as Hiro opened his bag and pulled out a stethoscope. Placing the buds in his ears, he leaned over Zero and placed the circular end to his chest. After moving it to several places over the boys torso and listening for any abnormalities, he removed the instrument and draped it around his neck. Looking at Kaname he informed the Prince before moving on.

"His breathing is a little stressed but his heart is in great condition. Do I have your permission to remove his clothes?"

Kaname was taken aback by the sudden request. He felt his face start to heat up and looked away, coughing nervously into his hand. A faint smile ghosted across Hiro's lips at Kaname's reaction. _Ah, so there is a reason I'm examining this human child. It seems our Prince has indeed grown attached to him._

"Y-yes. You have my permission." Kaname chanced a glace but Hiro showed no expression of noticing his flustered behavior.

Nodding, Hiro gently removed Zero's torn and bloody shirt, dropping it into the hamper near Kaname's closet. Once the shirt was removed Kaname gasped. Zero's torso was covered in blue and purple bruises. Several cuts marred his smooth abdomen. Hiro returned and removed the young human's shorts, leaving his boxers in place to keep him mostly descent.

Kaname felt his heart squeeze and his stomach tighten. The pain Zero must have been in hurt the Prince to even think about it. The younger boy's legs had to be the worse off. One was completely black and blue, something must have fallen on him to create such a contusion. Hiro pulled out a case of liquid medicine and several needles. He once again informed Kaname before proceeding with any sort of treatment.

"The injuries are mostly ruptured blood vessels, causing bruises that range from minor to severe. The minor cuts across his abdomen and arms will heal with time, but his blood vessels could use some help repairing themselves."

He opened the case and picked up a glass bottle containing a clear liquid.

"In this bottle is my own development. As you know, pureblood's saliva has healing properties as does their blood. But since using blood would turn a human, I experimented with saliva. The end product was a success, so much so, that one case reported no longer suffering from joint pain when they were only treated for a broken arm."

Kaname was amazed at that bit of information. He cut in before Hiro could continue explaining.

"Amazing! Please, fix him Hiro-san! Seeing him like this... it hurts here..."

Kaname had placed a hand over his heart. He face saddened and a little confused. Hiro's lip twitched into a grin before disappearing. He wasn't going to try to confuse the Prince, so he decided on keeping his mouth closed.

Opening a fresh needle, he stuck the needle into the top and tipped the bottle upside down. Pulling the plug at the end, the tube filled half way with the liquid before he removed the needle. Flicking the tube a few times he squirted the medicine slightly and rubbed a disinfectant in the crook of Zero's arm. Finding a vein, Hiro injected the healing serum straight into Zero's bloodstream.

Within seconds, Kaname could see the bruises slowly start to diminish. Hiro put the case back in his bag and placed a bottle on the night stand next to the bed. Gently pulling the comforter from under Zero's body, he covered the sleeping human boy and gathered his belongings. Kaname went to get off the bed but Hiro stopped him.

"Rest. The bottle I placed on the table are vitamins specifically for human children. His heart may be healthy, but his body is not. The serum I injected him with will heal him rapidly, the vitamins will insure a complete recovery. You, on the other hand, overused your powers and are exhausted."

Kaname lowered he head. Hiro was right, his limbs felt heavy and he just wanted to sleep.

"Hai. Thank you, Hiro-san, for healing him."

Hiro nodded and made his way to the door before turning around.

"I'll need to give him a full check-up tomorrow. Bring him to my office after breakfast."

Kaname nodded and mumbled an affirmative. Hiro flicked out the lights before he closed the door. In the dark, Kaname moved closer to Zero. His fallen angel was no longer broken. Kaname's mind was racing with the many things that happened today.

Groaning, the Prince face-palmed. "_Damn it... I never returned Takuma's manga..._"

Figuring he would just call his blond friend and return it tomorrow, he closed his eyes, falling asleep while listening to Zero's slow, steady breathing.

* * *

**A/N: **Holy shit! I got so absorbed in writing this! I think I even surprised myself with the amount of effort I put into this new story! I wasn't planning on posting this, but I decided to share this as soon as it was finished. I already have the next chapter sorta planned out. Sorry for the lack in updates!! I know many of you are waiting for the next **_Love Conquers All... Even Zero! _**Chapter but I haven't started it yet... I've been quite busy as of late. But once mid-terms are over and done with, I should be able to get more done! Please review and share your thoughts. Even if it's just to say 2 words, every review helps encourage continuation of the story.

**Next chapter – _Mending What Has Broken._**

_~RukiRomance_


	2. Mending What Has Broken

_**Keep Me Close**_

_**Chapter 2 – Mending What Has Broken**_

**A/N:** Thank you all who read and reviewed! It took me quite a long time to get the last chapter finished. By getting the newer ideas out of my head (posting **_A Little Piece of Heaven_**) I was able to get my thoughts straightened out. I've been on a roll with this one (or so I think). I find the young Kaname/Zero to be much more interesting to write (if you've read my profile you would have an idea why). I'm trying to capture the innocence of the two, but Kaname is proving as a challenge. Zero's not going to be the hot-head we came to love, but a shy and well-mannered boy who will hopefully capture your heart! **Remember, this is AU, meaning that there are going to be differences from the original anime/manga and my version. For example, the saliva used in the serum Hiro gave Zero for his injuries in the last chapter not changing him- that was intentional. You will see the process of the change in future chapters, so that is just a little insight. Any recommendations are welcome with open arms. Please feel free to share ideas for this story.

**Warning(s):** violence, language (later chapters), sexual situations (mentions, but more in later chapters), shotacon, yaoi and incest (technically they are not related but... just in case) **_Obviously this is rated M. Yaoi is boy's love. Don't like, don't read, simple as that. Everyone else, ENJOY!!_**

**Disclaimer:** Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight, I do not. However, I **_do _**own the Head Maid, Marie as well as the 'not-sure-if-ya-love-or-hate-him' physician, Hiro, and any other OCs I happen to create. Oh, and the plots created by my psychotic plot bunnies are also considered mine.

* * *

**Mending What Has Broken**

_The morning sunlight flooded the calm interior of the Prince's bed chamber, warming the cool silk of the comforters. Soft breaths, steady with sleep, escape from two small figures coddled on the king sized bed. They lay close enough to share body heat, yet not close enough to be touching. Children, no younger than 13 years old. A Prince and a Pauper._

_-x-  
_

_Blinking, coffee colored eyes cleared and an alabaster arm slid over brunet locks, shielding sensitive retinas from the sun's rays. A comforting warmth and soft breathing drew the brunet boy's attention to the body sleeping next to his. Silver hair splayed across a rouge silk pillow, a serene sight to any who witnessed. Yet, he alone, was only allowed to appreciate _his_ 'fallen-angel'._

_

* * *

_

"The young master really must have exhausted himself to still be in bed at this hour. He was already asleep before I had returned to his room last night. Maybe you should give him a check up as well today, ne, Hiro?"

Marie had been up since the crack of dawn, worried about her charge and the child he rescued. The mansion was quite, the only sound was of the faint whistle of the steaming tea kettle Marie had just pulled off the stove, echoing in the vast kitchen. Hiro was sitting on a stool at the counter as he read a human anatomy book. His curiosity had piqued as of late, the human body just became more interesting with the new addition to the house. Looking up from the text, his hazel eyes met shimmering cobalt.

"Hn, if he still feels fatigued, I'll gladly conduct a full physical. However, the human child is more important at the moment, seeing as how fragile the per-adolescent boy is. Having not only been through physical trauma but mental as well, there is no guarantee that he will be stable over-all, thus requiring close supervision. A physical check-up is the first and foremost, then if need be, a psych evaluation. But in all honesty, I'm curious as to what I could learn from this new '_specimen'_."

Hiro couldn't hide the ghost of a grin curving his lips. Marie looked at the physician with an incredulous look.

"W-what do you mean, Hiro!? He is a child for Kami's sake... not a "specimen" for you to do experiments on to satisfy your need for knowledge! Hasn't the boy been through enough!?"

Hiro placed a gloved hand on his chin, his elbow resting on the counter. With his head resting at an angle, his amber eyes glowed beneath the curtain of raven hair. He was used to being reprimanded by the young maid. It was a day to day thing, what could he say, he needed _some_ form of entertainment to make his days more interesting.

"Tsk-tsk. I thought you knew me better than that, Marie. Experiments are for those who want to create new ways of understanding a complex knowledge, breaking down and making changes. I, however, simply want to observe and take notes. In other words, gathering information from observation. Don't fret, no harm will come to the boy."

Hiro was an intellectual. Everything he says could be broken down into something more simple. But that would be boring, now wouldn't it? Marie sighed, not knowing what to do with the physician. She couldn't say that she knows him well though. Everyone knew he had skeletons in his closet, whether they were real or not was still left a mystery.

Pouring the boiling water into two mugs, Marie sat next to Hiro with tea and sugar. Nodding, she blew the steam from the rim of her mug. Everything that happened in the last 18 hours really did throw the household for a loop.

"Yes, yes. Observing, researching, studying... I don't know how you do it, Hiro... but I think you need a vacation. All work and no play, it's not healthy. Shouldn't a physician, like you, know that?"

Marie sipped her tea slowly. When she didn't get a response from Hiro she glanced at the physician from the corner of her eye, only to find the man nose-deep in his text book... again, completely ignoring her. Looking into her cup, Marie fiddled with the design along the ceramic dish, tracing the flowers along the ridge of the curved edge. The ticking of the clock in the other room was echoing, every second the brass hand moves sounding louder than the last. The faint swish of a turning page, or a clink of a cup being placed back on it's dish seemed too loud in the empty kitchen. The silence was uncomfortable, and Marie was trying to keep from yanking the book from Hiro's hand to get him to make conversation. If Hiro wasn't going to make an effort to establish some human activity, then Marie sure as hell would. Her head felt like exploding with all the thoughts running through it. Mostly thoughts and questions of the night before plagued the young maid's mind. The boy the young Prince returned with was no ordinary human, that she was sure of. The aura he gave off was unique and unlike any Marie had ever seen or felt before. It was familiar, yet it wasn't. She had only met two other people with similar auras, a man and his wife...

Realization hit the young maid like a freight train. Her hand's instinctively went to her mouth to hold in a startled gasp. Her effort to stifle her intake of breath was unsuccessful. Hiro glanced up from his book with a curious arched brow.

"Hiro... That boy... He... Could he be the son of the Kiryuu Hunters?"

Marie looked at Hiro, a pleading sheen reflected in her onyx eyes. She wanted to be wrong. The Kiryuu couple were not only business partners with the Kuran's but they were also considered close family friends. Hiro tapped his chin with a silk clad finger, tilting his head up and closing his eyes. He had only met the Hunter family once and a formal introduction was never established. The physician had just passed through during an unexpected visit, but he does remember seeing an infant in each of the Kiryuu's arms...

"Hmm... It could be a possibility. Although, I'm quite sure that the Kiryuu's had two children. And if I'm not mistaken, they were very similar in looks and scent... twins perhaps? It is highly likely but not impossible. Why do you ask?"

Hiro opened his eyes, his line of sight landing on Marie, her mouth agape and eyes wide with a wide range of emotions. He cocked his head to the side, obviously not understanding the reason behind the maid's strange behavior. Seeing the maid staring off at nothing in particular, Hiro sighed. Picking up his book, he bowed and left for his office with a soft '_Thank you for the tea, Marie',_ which went unnoticed.

Marie hadn't ignored the physician, she was just a bit... distracted. Although Hiro hadn't made the connection between her random question and fluctuating expressions, Marie was deep in thought... and the pieces that finally fell into place made her more emotional than usual.

_If the child is one of the twins, and Kaname only returned with one, then_... Marie's face went pale, a shaky hand slowly made its way to her mouth as realization dawned on her. Shaking her head, as if to erase what she just realized like an etch-a-sketch, she picked up the tea dishes and placed them in the sink._ What's going to happen now?_

* * *

_Silver lashes fanned out across pale cheeks. Dirt, blood, and ash clung to the boy's body and hair. The young hunter child sleeps fitfully, plagued by the shadows and demons of his nightmares. _

_-x-  
_

_His savior, a Prince of pureblood vampires, groans as his youthful bloodlust flares from over exertion from the night before._

* * *

Kaname sat up. The late morning sunlight streaming through the satin curtains. His throat was dry and the ache in his fangs were very uncomfortable; they were begging to sink into warm flesh. The sings were clear, the young prince was feigning off his bloodlust. As quickly as his tired body would move, Kaname hobbled to his luxury joint-bathroom and grabbed a glass, filling it with crystal clear water from the faucet. His spare case of blood tablets sat on the white marble counter top in a polished tin case.

After dropping two tablets into his glass, Kaname watched as the chalk pressed pills dissolved, the transparent water swirling and turning an opaque red as to imitate the color of blood. Sighing, the young prince tilted his head back and downed the glass of artificial blood.

He groaned after swallowing the last drop. No matter how long Kaname has been on the blood tablet diet, he could never get over the dry, chalky aftertaste of chemicals that was left on his tongue. And although his bloodlust may have subsided from the substitute blood, it would never fully be quenched without the genuine, crimson elixir.

Eager to rid his mouth of the dissolved tablets, Kaname brushed his teeth and rinsed with mouthwash. Upon finishing, he peeked in on Zero to see if he had awoke. Seeing that the boy was still asleep on the massive bed strewn with scarlet silk, Kaname took a hot bath.

**Back in the Prince's bedchamber**, young Zero was waking. Reaching out, he patted the spot next to him. He felt the blankets in a sleepy haze, finding it vacant and cold.

"-iru... Ichiru...?"

Not getting a response or feeling a body, Zero opened his eyes and quickly sat up.

"Ichi-" The name froze in his throat once he took in his surroundings. He found himself in a foreign room, almost completely naked, in a stranger's bed, and his brother was not beside him. He couldn't stop the panic that was quickly rising. His breathing increased as tears filled his eyes.

Images of last night's events flashed through this mind.

_A gunshot. Panic. A roaring inferno. Smoke, thick and black like a descending shadow. Fear. Heat, so intense it sucked the oxygen from your lungs. Pain. Two glowing red eyes and an evil grin with pointed, white fangs. Blood..._

Drawing his knees to his chest, Zero presses his face to the silk sheets covering his lower body, and cries. He was alone. His parents, murdered as the fire was set, and his brother... he couldn't wake him. His brother, his twin, his other half. He... Ichiru wouldn't wake up when Zero shook his shoulders and screamed his name.

Zero cried. He was alone, his family was all he ever knew. Now there was nothing left. Nothing would ever be the same...

The sound of a door opening had Zero's head snapping towards the bathroom to see Kaname with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still dripping wet. Their eyes met. Kaname noticed the puffy redness of the younger boy's eyes and gave a saddened smile.

"You're up. I ran a bath for you. After you wash up we can have breakfast. Is there anything you would prefer to eat?"

Zero could only stare at the brunet boy. The smile that he received was hesitant, reassuring, friendly. For a moment, Zero felt as though he knew the boy from somewhere, but no matter how hard he tried to remember, he just couldn't place him. Zero finally realized that he was being spoken to after an awkward moment of silence. He blushed and averted his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention... C-Can you repeat what you said?"

Kaname's smile broadened, a small chuckle tumbled from his lips. Seeing someone get flustered over such a small matter was something Kaname wasn't privileged to see very often. He slowly made his way to his grand oak dresser and pulled out two semi-casual outfits, one for himself and one for Zero after he bathed. After setting them in two piles on the foot of the bed, he faced Zero.

"You don't have to apologize, Zero-kun. I asked if you wanted anything in particular for breakfast after you have taken a bath."

Zero cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy, his embarrassment momentarily forgotten.

"How is it that you know my name?" The young hunter was a little caught off guard when he heard the brunet speak his name. He could only think, _do we know each other?_

The smile on Kaname's face faded, a saddened look replaced it. Grabbing the robe from the foot of the bed, he wrapped it around himself, draping the towel around his neck after tying the sash around his waist. He felt a little more descent now instead of having only a towel covering his 'parts'. Seeing the uncertainty in Zero's amethyst eyes, the prince sat next to Zero.

"You don't remember?" He spoke gently so Zero wouldn't feel overwhelmed.

"R-Remember what? Who are you?" Zero lowered his head as his hands gripped the sheets on his knees. Kaname's brow rose in confusion seeing the younger boy's distress.

"Zero, I met you last night. I'm Kaname. I brought you to my home after I found you being attacked. You were greatly injured but Hiro-san was able to fix you up..." Kaname paused to let the information sink in.

Two silver brows scrunched together as images of what Kaname had said flashed in his mind. Zero could feel a lump grow in his throat as tears built up in his eyes. Yes, he remembered the Level E that almost took his life and Kaname being a pureblood vampire who saved him. After that, it's pretty much blank.

"My parents... They're dead... aren't they?" Even though he already knew the answer. He needed to be absolutely sure.

Placing a hand over one of Zero's clenched fists, Kaname tried to offer some sort of comfort. "I'm sorry, Zero. There was nothing I could do..." The small gesture was sincere and Zero knew it. There was something about the older brunet that made Zero feel relaxed, calm, safe. Something that he, as a hunter-in-training, didn't expect to experience around a vampire, especially a pureblood.

Kaname tried to reassure the younger boy, "Let's get you in the bath. I promised Hiro-san that I would bring you to his office after breakfast for a physical. Your body went through a lot of trauma and should be monitored. I'll help you wash your back."

Zero nodded and made his way off the bed. Ignoring the embarrassed heat that flushed his face, Zero followed Kaname into the bathroom in only his boxers. He couldn't understand the foreign feeling of nervousness and self-consciousness. They were both boys, they both had the same 'parts', and hell, they even slept in the same bed! So why did the walk to the bathroom feel so... awkward? Zero wasn't the only one feeling strange, Kaname also asked himself the same question.

**Kaname gave Zero his privacy** in the bathroom after Zero insisted that he could wash himself. In his mind, Kaname silently gave a sigh of relief. He didn't think that it was going to be difficult to help the younger in the bath, but apparently it was. He started to feel very nervous when they both stood before the rinse station. Zero was visibly uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and keeping his gaze on the floor tiles while his hands covered his front. The tension seemed to grow with every second. Soon, Zero spoke up and told Kaname he could wash himself and Kaname took that as his cue to leave. So that's exactly what he did- after showing Zero where the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash was.

While he got dressed, Kaname found his attention span fraying at the ends. Ever since he met the timid, silver-haired boy named Zero he couldn't help but feel very protective of him and his feelings. He wanted Zero to be his, and his only. When Hiro had removed the boy's clothes to check his injuries Kaname couldn't help but be flustered. Kaname didn't quite understand the strong attraction he was feeling towards the boy. The way his body's temperature had spiked when they were in the bathroom was a physical response to having Zero so close. Was it possible to be sexually attracted to the boy in his bathroom? Pulling on his boxers, pants, and socks, he debated on that thought.

Kaname remembered his father, and even his uncle, telling him of the changes his mind and body would be going through after he reached puberty, which was at age 8 (normal age for a pureblood vampire). They were very informative and explained that he would start to feel a strong attraction to the one he found suitable to be his mate. He didn't understand at first, but the situation at hand was starting to connect the dots. Was this what his father meant? Did he really want Zero in 'that' way? Hell, was it even _possible_ to do that with a _human_?

Kaname sighed. Maybe it was time to call his uncle, since his father was out doing business, and get some more insight on the matter. Pulling the long sleeve shirt over his head, Kaname studied his reflection in the full-body mirror beside his dresser. His reflection looked that of a young teenager, but his mind and body were far more advanced than a 'normal' boy his age. He would be equivalent to a 16-17 year old human male. In reality, Kaname has been sexually mature for about 5 years. He has already been exposed to wet dreams, fantasizing about physically appealing women, and even masturbating, all before his age was in the double digits. Yet, Kaname has yet to act on his sexual desires.

Rubbing his temples, Kaname decided to take his mind off of the 'adult' things he is dealing with by going to check on Zero. However, when Kaname went to knock on the bathroom door, it suddenly opened. Both boys' let out a shocked gasp; Kaname, because seeing Zero in a towel only directed his thoughts to something inappropriate, and Zero, because he didn't expect to see Kaname so suddenly. Feeling the heat rise in his body again, Kaname pulled his eyes away from Zero's body and walked over to where he laid out the clothes for Zero.

"I set some clothes out for you here. My clothes might be a little loose, but you will have to make due until Marie-san calls the tailor. Oh! You never told me what you wanted for breakfast. Is there anything you favor?"

Zero followed and started getting dressed. Kaname had very little time to turn around to give Zero his privacy. With his back to the dressing teen, Kaname decided to suggest something for breakfast.

"I, personally, recommend the chocolate chip waffles with cream filling. The chef can usually improvise any order he is given..." Kaname turned when the rustling of clothing ceased. "Wow. They fit better than I thought. So, what are you hungry for?"

Zero's face flushed with heat, his cheeks becoming tinged pink. "Anything is fine, really. I'm not a picky eater."

Kaname smiled. "Okay! Chocolate chip waffles with cream filling it is!"

Grabbing the younger boys wrist, Kaname headed for the kitchen. Zero was surprised at how large the house actually was. Every wall was covered in some sort of art that complimented the color of the room. Soon they entered a huge dining hall where a long table surrounded by many chairs took up most of the space.

"Here. Sit down. I'll be right back with our breakfast," Kaname pulled out a chair and allowed Zero to sit before pushing it in. Before Zero could object or even volunteer to help, Kaname was already gone.

Sitting at the grand table made Zero nervous. Meeting Kaname under the circumstances that he did, being taken in and cared for. His life as a normal 13 year old was no more. Zero placed his head in his hands. Things were different now. He was on his own. Having people take care of him could only make him a burden. A change was necessary. He was going to have to grow up faster now that he had no one to rely on.

Kaname returned with two plates of fresh chocolate-chip waffles with strawberry cream and two glasses of milk. Zero had straightened up when he heard Kaname enter the dining area. Smiling, he accepted the food placed in front of him.

"Thank you, Kaname. It looks delicious." The grin that spread across Kaname's face was that of pure happiness. He was thanked, Zero said his name, and complimented _his _cooking. Yes, Kaname made the waffles, though he wasn't going to let his secret passion slip. At least not yet.

As they ate, Kaname and Zero made idle conversation. Kaname told Zero about his family, what he liked, how he spent his time. Zero spoke of his younger twin brother, Ichiru, and how his mother would always dress them in the same outfits but in different colors. Talking about his family brought back the events of the night before. In the end, Zero couldn't hold back his tears.

Kaname hugged the boy to his chest. Letting the younger cry until he couldn't cry anymore. The only thing the brunet could do was tell him that it would all be ok. That he wasn't alone and would be taken care of. And somehow, that seemed to soothe Zero's uneasiness and eventually he calmed down. Kaname patted Zero's silver hair after their plates were picked up by a kitchen hand.

Once Zero was done apologizing for dirtying Kaname's shirt, they left the dining hall and made their way to the 'physician section' of the house where Hiro was probably waiting for them.

Kaname inwardly sighed. He still had to call his parents to tell them about Zero. Nodding to himself, he told himself to take one thing at a time. His parents would hopefully understand. If not, then a family meeting would be called when they got home 2 days from now...

* * *

**A/N:** This ended in SHIT! I slowly added until I found a sort of descent place to stop. I wanted to add the Check up with Hiro, but decided against it... So that will be in the next chapter... Please R&R. SEE! I Told You This Would Be The Next To Be Updated!!! I just had to post a very dark, sick, twisted fic before hand. -smashes head on keyboard- Please feel free to suggest anything for this (or any of my other stories) if anything is lacking! I would greatly appreciate it!!

**Next chapter – _Taking the First Step_**

_~RukiRomance_


End file.
